


perfection

by brucewaynery



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, dr stark and captain stevens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: Dr. Potts finds Captain Stevens far too perfect on three separate occasions.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599118
Kudos: 53





	perfection

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: congrats on 600 hun!!! if you're up for nsfk prompts, something visa vie captain stevens and dr potts?? can be sfw too if you're not comfortable w nsfk! (from desitonystark)

Captain Stevens is too perfect, Potts decides one day, after seeing him far too many times to be labelled ‘coincidence’. He’s uptight, every crease on his uniform is perfectly in place and every hair on his head is coated in pomade and flawlessly styled.

It makes him want to mess him up in the way that would land him with a dishonourable discharge. Or the hospital, if the pristine uniform gave anything away.

He knows it’s a dangerous game, interacting with him more than usual, licking his lips and tracking his eyes with more intent than the teasing repertoire they’ve gotten into suggests, but if the way Stevens’ eyes flick down on occasion mean anything at all (unless his back pocket is just that incredibly fascinating), its a game safer than snakes and ladders.

Captain Stevens is still too perfect.

He pants above Potts, grinning dopily, the barest sheen of sweat cover his face, and holds out a hand to help him up.

“I can’t believe,” Potts mutters, kissing him, forcing his tongue into his mouth, passing on his taste to him, “that after all that, you still look like nothing happened.”

They’re in a supply closet, because that’s how their flirting climaxed; one heated look and a strategically placed closet.

Stevens gets a hand on Potts, palming him through his slacks, and Potts is about to object to coming in his pants when he’s suddenly spun around and shoved against the door, sending a dustpan clattering to the floor, and god, this should have been his plan all along, because Stevens looks so damn good on his knees. Potts reaches out and grips his hair, messing it up the second he touched it.

Stevens keeps eye contact with him, gorgeous blue eyes shining wide and bright in the darkness of the closet, as he tugs down his fly and mouths the head of his cock through his damp boxers, tongue pressing insistently against his slit - the roughness of the fabric of his boxers coupled with the hot, wet heat of Stevens’ mouth and tongue made Potts cry out above him and clench his hand tightly in Steven’s hair, which just makes him moan, adding low vibrations to the rock hard, leaking tip of his cock.

Stevens lets go, and Potts has to bite back a whine at the loss of his mouth, and grins smugly - somehow keeping his rank, status and power, even on his knees.

“This okay?” Stevens asks, thumbs hooked on the waistband of Potts’ pants and boxers, intent clear.

Potts nods frantically and cants his hips up slightly to help him tug them down mid-way to his knees before Stevens takes him back into his warm, soft mouth, making Potts cry out again and it’s not long before he’s coming, muffling his moans by biting his lip, and he’d be more embarrassed if Stevens hadn’t leant against him and brought himself off with short, quick tugs.  
With the last of his strength, Potts pulls on Stevens’ hair to pull him up to his feet and kisses him, pushing his tongue into his mouth and groaning at the taste of himself, bitter and tangy, in his mouth. When they pull apart Stevens grins slightly, then presses a small, sweet kiss to the corner of Potts’ mouth, saying more than he dares.

Captain Stevens is still too damn perfect, but after forty-something years, Potts has long since come to terms with the fact that Stevens has flaws upon flaws, none of which stop him from loving him, unconditionally and completely, and today, standing with tears in their eyes, Stevens with all his medals gleaming on his chest, against his dress blues, just sets it into law, finally.

They kiss, in front of the whole world - it’s not every day that the General of the Army of the United States gets married to a man - and all Potts can think of is him, and how damn lucky he is to have him, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> send prompts to talesofsuspenses


End file.
